DesiderioPossesso
by littlesnowfarie2005
Summary: what if when Aro looked in Edwards mind he saw something he desired and wanted to possess and would do anything and everything to get it even his soul. Title mean Desire and possession
1. Chapter 1

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers the character I create belong to me this story is different then books or movie.

Need a beta reader

there will be slight lemons in chapter

Bella was standing beside Edward as aro walked down from his throne towards them "so this is Isabella

swan" aro said he stared into her trying to read her soul. Aro walked up to Edward and held out his hand Bella

looked at Edward questionably "Bella he can see anything in anyone mind once he touches there hand" Edward said he

gave aro his hand he got a glazed look in his eyes as he peered into Edward memories suddenly he let of Edwards

hands and was smirking. "so young Edward I don't see any crimes you, Bella, and Alice may leave but if this human

must be changed and also may not tell any other human are secret". Edward was trying to read his mind but

strangely aro had blocked his mind. Edward grabbed bella hand they all walked out fast. "Edward" aro said as the

door closed on the throne room "tell carlisle I will see him soon" the door slammed in there face Edward picked up

Bella and him and Alice walked fast out of volturi. "Edward whats wrong you seem distracted" Bella said "something

is wrong aro has never been able to close his mind to me if he grabbed my hand and he reads my mind he's hiding

something we have to get home and tell the other" Edward and Bella and Alice raced to the airport to get home.

Back in volturi "aro why did you let the cullens go we should have destroyed the human since they broke a law by

the human knowing vampire exist" caius said. "brother do not worry as I was looking through Edwards mind I saw

something I wanted in there coven rosalie she is a goddess I will have her". Marcus stood up "brother as you were

looking through young Edwards mind I saw a bond form when you saw this women I think shes your true mate" Marcus said.

"but brother I thought athenodora was your mate you been with her for so long" caius said. "no brother I just

choose my wife since we took over to have someone at my side until I found my mate but now I have and I will stop

at nothing to get her Felix, demetri, and Alec" they all stood before aro and bowed "i want you to go to forks and

track down Rosalie hale bring her back to volturi if she is harmed any way one of you will be punished is there clear

now go" aro snapped his finger Felix, demetri, and Alec bowed and ran out the throne room to get the mission done

they knew if they did not do this quickly there will be punishment anyway. Aro walked back to his throne room and

sat down he did not care that she was married she was his mate and his alone if any of the cullens got in his way

he would crush them all as aro was thinking Heidi walked in with the tourist aro stood up "welcome guest to volturi

lets begin" all the guards flew to there prey screams filled the room as the vampire fed aro. Marcus, and caius

looked out there prey and took there prey blood flowed throughout the room.

Emmett and rosalie were another honeymoon there were

in the forest of south America they had built a hut out of the tree of the forest. They were in bed snuggling against

each other rosalie sat up and stared down at her husband she never thought after what had happened with Royce

and his gang that she would love another man or even let one touch her but when she and emmett met it was

destiny he broke all her walls down and they fell in love. "hey baby good morning" Emmett sat up and kissed

Rosalie on the lips she smiled "love you" he said "i love you to" Rosalie grabbed Emmett and kissed him desperately

suddenly the phone rang damn Rosalie grabbed the phone and picked up hello this better be important. "rose"

Alice said "you and emmett have to come home now I saw a vision of the volturi coming its demetri, alec and Felix"

rose jumped out of bed "okay me and Emmett will come right away" rose hung up the phone "Emmett we have to

go home right now the volturi are coming" Emmett jumped out of bed and got dressed "okay baby damn we did not

get to spend our honeymoon long" rose smiled "don't worry after this is over we will take another one" she walked

up to Emmett and kissed him and hugged him. "well isn't this romantic" rose and Emmett sprung around getting in

crouch growling. Alex, Felix, and demerit were standing before them "miss Rosalie hale aro requires your present in

volturi sadly your husband will not be required" "like hell she will go with you guys" emmett ran up to Felix but

before he could grabbed him alec had realize his powers and had token away all his senses rose charged at alec

and grabbed his throat she squeezed it cracks appeared in his throat suddenly Felix had grabbed Rosalie and

pulled her away from alec "fuck you guys you all going to pay for this" "well miss Rosalie I told you we don't need

your husband" alec walked up to Emmett grabbed his head. "no alec please don't do this have mercy I will come

with you peacefully" rose was dry heaving. Alex looked at Rosalie and twisted Emmett head off "noooooooooo" Rosalie struggled against

felix but his grip was strong the light faded from her eyes "Emmett Emmett" she kept saying. Alex took out a lighter

and lit Emmett on fire purple smoke filled the air "lets go we got what we came for" demetri followed alec Felix

picked up Rosalie bridal style "am sorry Rosalie I did not want to do this I know how it feels to lose your mate but

everything will get better I promise" Felix followed after the others.

Edward, Bella and Alice had arrived home they all were in the living room

waiting for Rosalie and Emmett to get back home when Alice screamed "noooooooo" jasper cradled his wife "whats

wrong Alice". "The guards they have took Rosalie and killed Emmett" Esme grabbed carlisle and was dry sobbing

belle turned to Edward and was crying. "Why would they take Rosalie" Edward asked "i don't know Edward for

some reason there blocking my visions and before they could not do this". Edward stood up "carlisle what are we

going to do we just can't let them take rose Emmett would not want this". "I will call aro I won't stand for this he

has killed my son" carlisle walked up stairs to his office esme followed him. "Alice your not telling me everything"

Edward said. Alice stared at jasper they shared something then Alice nodded "i didn't want to tell you while carlisle

and esme are her but the reason aro took Rosalie is because she's his mate" "whattt impossible Emmett was her

mate" edward said no "Edward she was not she was aro mate all along and also I think carlisle and esme knew this

and was hiding this from us all even Rosalie". "But why would they do this why hide this from us" "because I did not

want to lose all you in my coven" carlisle and esme were standing on the stairs they walked down and sat down.

"You have to understand if I lose Alice and Edward this coven is nothing". Jasper and Alice stood up they growled

they tore off there necklaces "were leaving you betrayed us" jasper grabbed Alice hand and ran out the house

when they passed Bella and Edward she mouthed "we will call you". "Son please don't leave" Edward glared at

carlisle "i trusted you carlisle you were like a father to me a mentor how could you do this to this family you just

wanted us for are powers goodby carlisle". Edward grabbed Bella hand and walked out the house Carlisle smirked

"well esme the planned worked they are now not together let me call aro and give him the news now he can get

Edward and Alice now". Esme walked up to carlisle and fondled him "you don't know how hot you make me when

you talk about power it turns me on honey". Carlisle grabbed esme and threw her into the wall he ripped his

clothes off and hers he caressed her face and kissed her she moaned and wrapped her legs around him carlisle

licked his way down her neck and nipped her breast. Sometime later carlisle and esme pulled there clothes on well

"honey your a great house wife" he slapped her butt and walked upstairs to call aro he sat down in his office and

called him. "hello this is volturi how may I help you". "This is carlisle can you transfer me to aro yes I will one min"

elevator music played for a min "ugh this elevator music is horrid" "Hello aro speaking" "hello old friend" aro smiled

"well this is a surprise the plan was successful I take it". "Yes it was Edward and Alice are separated you can go

with part two with the plan now" "splendid old friend you and esme make your way back to volturi we will be

waiting ta ta" aro said Carlisle hung up the phone "esme start packing were going back home" "already packing

dear"carlisle got up and walked to the window he "chuckled cant wait to get home this diet on animal blood was pissing me off".

sorry for Emmett lover and for making Carlisle evil and Esme but this is how i want my story to go.


	2. Chapter 2

again twilight series belong to Stephanie Meyers

little lemon just a little :)

When the guards arrived in Volterra, Italy they got off the plane and got in their private limousine Felix was still

holding Rosalie "Emmett Emmett"Can you shut her up Felix she's annoying me" Alec said. Felix glared at Alec "show

some compassion Alec she just lost her mate she's lost her life her love". "Oh now you're a saint Felix how many

vampires have you killed they had mates what about them and for your info she was not his true

mate Aro is". Felix looked down in Rosalie and sigh ever since he saw Rosalie saw the light fade in her eyes due to

her love being killed he grew close to her. As they were speeding to volturi in Rosalie mind it was chaotic only

darkness she welcomed it instead of the pain in her heart it felt like someone had stabbed her in her heart and

shatter it into a million pieces. When they all arrived in Volturi they got out and headed inside as they headed

towards the throne room they saw Gianna talking to one of the guards. "Oh hello Felix, Alec, and Demetri who the

young woman your holding Felix" "her name is rosalie we have to be going now aro is waiting for us" they walked

past gianna and headed into the throne room "aww welcome back Felix, Alec, and demetri good job" aro walked

down from his throne "whats she saying Felix" "master she keeps saying emmett emmett her husband name

master aro". aro became angry "Felix for now on don't ever say that name again she is mine now" aro was staring

at Felix in anger Felix felt fear from the look in aro eyes aro caressed Rosalie face and ran his fingers through her

hair her hair was so soft lips full and luscious. "Felix take her to my chambers I will be there momentarily" Felix

bowed and went to aro chambers. Aro beckoned alec forward aro held out his hand and aro grabbed it as aro

looked Alec memories he saw something troubling "so young Alec I see Felix has grown attached to my mate" aro

said. "I want you to watch him carefully Alec and at the first sign of Felix betraying us i want you to report to me"

aro said Alec bowed "yes master" and went to join his sister jane she smiled in relief he had came back safe.

aro walked back to his brother "Marcus, Caius, I will be going to check on my mate i leave the rest of today meeting

to you". Marcus nodded his head and Caius smirked "yes brother go tend to your mate i know how it is when your

find your true mate you can't stay away from long". aro nodded and left to go to his mate. Felix laid Rosalie down on

the bed the light was still gone from her eyes "i wish there was something i could do to take your pain away rose

but aro is your true mate the pain will lesson in time I know it will be hard in the beginning but it will fade over

time" as Felix went to leave he felt something hold on to his hand he looked down rose was holding on to his hand

and was staring in his eyes. "please don't leave Felix I don't want to be alone when he comes I hate aro I will never

forgive him for what he has done to me I don't care if I am his mate i will never be his" rose said. "rose I" Felix said

"well i see your awake rose" aro said they both turned around and saw aro standing in the doorway he walked

towards the bed and was staring at Felix and rose holding hands "Felix I will suggest you take your hands from my

mate before i tear you to pieces". Felix let go of rose hands rose sat up and glared at aro "go to hell you bastard I

trust him more than I will ever trust you" rose said. "Felix leave now that's an order" aro said "but master"..."LEAVE

NOW" aro screamed Felix bowed and walked out the room and shut the door. aro turned back to rose "I WILL ONLY

MAKE THIS CLEAR ONCE YOU ARE MINE NO ONE ELSE I CAN DO ANYTHING I WANT WITH YOU YOUR MY MATE" aro

said. "FUCK YOU I WILL NEVER BE YOUR MATE I FUCKING HATE YOU ARO I HATE YOU TO THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART

GO TO HELL" rose said. aro roared and grabbed rose and slammed her into the wall he stared into her eyes aro

grabbed her hair and tilted her head to the side. "what are you doing bastard" rose said aro nuzzled rose throat

and licked it rose shivered and felt a warmth filling her whats happening rose thought I should not be feeling this.

rose became scared and struggled against aro he just tighten his grip on her hair "stop struggling this will only hurt

more if you struggle but it will be pleasurable to" aro said he sunk her teeth into her neck. rose struggled against

him she felt him moan when her blood touched his tongue rose felt something inside her shift she felt them

becoming one and felt pleasure building within her rose moaned and her eyes rolled back and her toes curled a

orgasm went through her whole body she blacked out. aro picked up rose and walked back to the bed he laid her

on it he took her clothes off and noticed her panties were soaking wet he lifted them to his nose and sniffed them

aro moaned smell like peaches and vanilla he smirked and covered rose with the blanket he leaned down

and kissed her forehead "your mine now mio caro mia dea" aro walked out and closed the door softly and went back to his meeting.

MIO CARO My dear

MIA DEA my goddess


	3. Chapter 3

Always twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers

there are lemons in chapter don't read if it offends you

rose gasped and jumped out of bed she was angry aro manipulated her he made those emotion appear in her

Emmett was her mate he will always be her mate. "Oh Emmett I miss and love you I don't even want to live

anymore if your not with me" rose walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror she looked terrible dark purple

shadows under her eyes and her face sunken in her eyes were pitch black she would have to go in the forest soon

and hunt."Well look at you" Jane was standing in the doorway staring at rose she walked into the bathroom and

laid clothes on the chair rose noticed she had a glass of blood in her hands "aro wants you to drink he does not

want you on that disgusting animal diet anymore".Rose screamed tell "aro he can go fuck himself for all I care I will

not drink that blood" she slapped the glass out of Jane hands. "Well suit yourself I will inform aro" she shrugged

and left the room to inform aro. Rose slammed her fist into the mirror and broke it into pieces rose grabbed a pieces

and wished she was not a vampire so she could slit her wrist and end her life she screamed in was

sitting in his office when he heard a knock on his door "come in" he said Jane walked in and stood in front of aro

"master she did not drink the blood you offered her". Aro slammed his fist down on his desk "fuck this" aro took one

of his glass and filled it with blood "thank you Jane you are dismissed" aro walked out his office with hell on his

heels. Rose sat near her bedroom window looking out into volturi garden it was beautiful she had to admit suddenly

the door slammed open. Aro was standing in the doorway looking furious aro walked in and slammed the door.

"Why did you not drink the blood I offered you" aro screamed rose stood up "fuck you and your vampire coven

drinking innocent people blood I will not do it you will have to force me" she stared at him with hate.

Aro sighed "you make this so hard why won't you accept your my mate we are made for each other I am a powerful

man you will not have to want for anything". Rose looked down on the floor "because your not my mate Emmett

was you killed him you have no heart your a monster a cruel monster". Aro ran up to rose grabbed her and

slammed her on the bed the bed creaked in protest he tilted up chin and forced her mouth open and poured the

blood in her mouth rose tried to spit the blood out but aro held her mouth close aro punched her in the gut and she

swallowed the blood. Rose let go of her mouth and kissed her rose pushed against him but she could not budge

him like before she noticed she felt passion building up within her she thought how is he doing this she thought aro

hands roamed down her body and he cupped her sex rose arched off the bed in pleasure aro unzipped her pants

and caressed her pantie line rose mind was in a pleasure haze she could not slipped his hands inside her

panties and began to stroke her sex up and down rose grabbed his shoulder and aro withdrew his hand.

Rose roared in anger "don't stop" aro smirked "as you command" and slid his hands back in her panties he pumped

his finger in and out of her sex and rose felt herself close aro pinched down on her sex and rose roared in pleasure

and withdrew his hand from her panties and licked his hands cleaned rose came out of her pleasurable

haze and and gasped in horror she felt guilty for what she has done. Aro reached for rose but rose pulled away

from him aro looked sad and walked out the room to give her time to herself he knew that she was starting to get

aware of the mating bond.

:elsewhere:

esme and carlisle were on there were to volturi they were on the volturi private jet a stewardess came to them and

asked them did they want a glass of blood carlisle grabbed two glasses and gave one to esme. Esme moaned in

pleasure it had been a long time since they had blood since they had to fool there children into thinking there veg

vampires esme got a naughty thought in her mind she took carlisle glass of blood and sat it down.

"Esme what are you doing" esme kissed carlisle and slid down his body she kneeled between his legs and undid his

zipper she reached inside and took his cock out. Carlisle smirked "so that's what your up to you naughty minx" he

twisted her hair when she took his cock in her mouth his eyes rolled back in pleasure "damn this what first class is

all about" he said.

:with Edward and Bella:

after leaving the Cullen house Edward took Bella back home Bella was still crying when he laid her down in her bed

Edward smooth her hair away from her face she was fast asleep Edward got up and went to look for jasper and

Alice even though they had said there were going to call them he jumped out the window and took off after them.

:Bella dream:

Bella was in volturi and saw rose in tears she tried to reach out to her but she could not get near her she saw aro talking to her Bella tried to stop him but he went through her and Bella disappeared. Bella awoke to be drenched in sweat she was gasping in fear for rose oh rose am sorry she said I promise we will come save you.

Okay I saw on my story that I had 164 views 104 visitors to story if you viewed my story leave a review and tell me what you think of story I welcome ideas of improvment to story.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers

Rosalie was in the room staring out at the volturi garden "_why am I feeling this way towards aro Emmett _

_was my mate but why am I having feeling for him I can't believe hes my mate Emmett your gone I will _

_always love you"_. Rose stood up and decided to explore the garden she open the balcony window and

jumped down to the garden area.

Aro was in thought he knew that rose was starting to feel there bond it was only a matter of time until

she became his. "brother may I suggest something Marcus smiled just give rose time wine and dine her

aro just show her you other side he said". Aro stood up and smiled "thanks for your advice brother I

will get ready for tonight for are date Jane" "Jane stood up and kneeled before aro "master" . "Jane I

want you to go to rose and get her ready for are date tonight if you have any problems come report

back to me immediate". Jane bowed and went to do what aro asked aro walked out the throne room

and went to go get ready for his date. Rose was laying on her back in the garden she closed her eyes

and listened to the sounds of the animals and just nature she smiled it was relaxing "mistress" rose

sat up and saw Jane you are invited to go out on a date tonight I have to get you ready Jane grabbed

rose and pulled her up and dragged her back to the room "now wait just one min I did not agree to go

out anywhere" rose jerked away from Jane. "look rose you are going out tonight my master is in love

with you I know you don't even believe it but he does now lets go" Jane grabbed rose and dragged her

back to her room.

:the date:

"you look gorgeous" Jane turned rose toward the mirror rose gasped her hair was down and wavy she

had on red lipstick her eyes were like cats eye smokey eye look her dress was dark red with a split

going from her thigh to her feet "wow you look so sexy rose" Jane smiled and pulled her up now to

take you to your date. Aro was waiting out in the garden when he saw rose walking down the stairs to

him he looked on in wonder she was beautiful he was at lost for words. Jane led aro to rose and

hurried away she could not wait for the juicy details from rose after the date. Rose looked down at the

ground she could not look at aro after what happened last night. Aro walked up to rose and tilted her

chin up she could not look in his eyes "rose please look at me" rose hesitated and looked into his eyes

aro grabbed her hand and led her into the garden "why do you try so hard aro" aro turned to rose

"because I love you your my mate you happiness is my happiness am sorry about Emmett but you are

mine and I will not let anyone else have you but me". Rose tried to slap aro but he grabbed her hand

"why do you fight this" aro turned rose around and held her against him he kissed her neck with

feathered like kiss rose felt a strange emotion well up within her "don't you feel the bond between us

stop trying to deny it rose just tonight let me take care of you". Rose thought about what he said and

decided to let him take care of her. Aro saw the acceptance in her eye and took her hand and led them

deeper into the garden "aro where are we going" rose said. Aro smiled "its a surprise he covered her

eyes with his hands "rose was nervous doing what he said but decided to let him lead her suddenly he

stop and uncovered her eyes rose gasped in shock a table was near a pond with a musician playing a

violin aro led rose to the table and pulled the chair out for her she sat down aro smiled and sat down

to. A waiter appeared and put glasses of blood on the table aro took his glass and sipped on his blood

he sat the wine glass on the table he reached across the table and took rose hands and rub circles on

her hand rose looked up at the moon it was a beautiful night sky she thought suddenly a star shot

across the sky "Emmett_ is this your sign but he ordered you death I can't forgive him I can't"_ she thought.

Rose jerked her hands from aro and stood up in anger "why did you do this to me why did you have to

take Emmett from me" she dropped to her knees dry sobbing. Aro stood up and kneeled in front of rose

he took her hands he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Rose leaned into aro and sniffed his

scent his scent was conforting suddenly rose felt something inside her say mine my mate rose eyes

darkened and she nibbled on his neck "rose what are you doing" rose purred and licked aro neck he

moaned and his eyes darkened in lust. Rose threw aro on the ground and straddler him aro held onto

the ground and let rose do what she wanted to him he knew if he made any mood it would break the

spell. Rose rub herself over aro body rubbing her scent on his to let other females now that he was his

rose stared into his eyes and saw his eyes were black with lust she smirked and slowly took off his

shirt rose licked his neck and nibbled she bit into his neck and a drop of blood dripped out she licked

the drop of blood off his neck aro moaned in pleasure he could not take it anymore and grabbed rose

and flipped her over with him on top. Aro ripped rose dress off all she had on was a bra and no panties

he growl when her scent of arousal saturated the air. Aro opened rose legs and leaned down to her

pussy he sniffed her scent and licked her rose arched up in pleasure and gripped the ground it

crumbled from her strength. Aro tongue was going fast and slow rose felt pleasure building within her

aro pushed a finger in and pushed it in and out aro felt her close to the edge and he hit her spot rose

screamed in pleasure and aro licked all her juices when they flooded his mouth. Rose was panting from

the after glow from aro giving her pleasure aro pulled rose unto his lap and stoked her hair "aro I have

feelings for you I will never accept you killing Emmett but I will live with it I will give us a chance aro

smiled and kissed rose passionate rose giggle. Jane was watching rose and aro from the balcony she

smiled finally things were looking up she went to her brother and sat near Alec brother aro said its time

for Edward and Alice to be capture we will be taking the guard tomorrow lets go train Alec and Jane left

the room to go train with the other guards.

Carlisle and esme had finally arrived in volturi, Italy they got off the plane and got in a private car

owned by the volturi and drove home. When they arrived home they greeted gianna "will you tell aro

we arrived gianna" they went to there private room and settled in.

:elsewhere:

Edward had caught up with Alice and jasper they had moved down to Texas Alice hugged Edward and

jasper nodded at him "where Bella Edward", "i left her in forks shes safer there the wolfs can protect

her now what are we going to do about getting rose back". "Edward we can't go get rose she has

finally moved on I have seen it but aro is planning something Edward remember he still wants us for

are powers I think we need to be careful if he gets us he will have more power". Jasper walked up to

Alice and hugged her " I won't let those volturi get you Alice" he kissed her neck and Alice giggled. "so

what should we do we can't let rose stay with those monster" Edward said. Alice thought for a min

"this is what we shall do we will go check up on rose and if she is unhappy we will go from there okay

Edward". Edward nodded and jasper went to go plan strategies in case something goes wrong when

they got to volturi.

Okay thanks for reading chapter please review


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers

"Alice do you see anything when we go to volturi to check on Rosalie" Alice eyes went glazed for a min

then she shook her head "Edward the only thing I see is Rosalie hugging us and crying them after that

I don't see anything else". Alice stood up we have to take are chance and see rose "well you will be

seeing her sooner then you expected standing in there doorway was demetri, Alec, Jane, and Felix.

Edward growled and jasper got in front of Alice to protect her. "aro requires all of your presence we can

do this the hard way or the easy way I prefer the hard way" Felix was smirking. "boys" Alice pushed

out of jasper way "we will come with you peacefully". "Alice" jasper yelled Alice looked at jasper and

shook her head no Edward read her mind and saw this was a perfect chance to see rose instead of

sneaking in and be destroyed on sight. Edward and jasper calmed down and Alice smiled "okay lets

go". "oh what a pity I wanted to set my pain on one of you" Jane smirked and they all left for volturi.

Rose was laying down in her bed staring at the ceiling "ugh am so frustrated" she turned over and

stared at the wall "rose" rose sprang up and got in a crouch growling "who's there" she looked around

and there was no one else in the room "am I going crazy she thought". "rose" she turned around and

gasped Emmett was standing in front of her she tried to reach for him but her hand went through him.

"Emmett I miss you and love you so much" he smiled but his face showed sadness "i know babe I miss

and love you to babe I know you are mated to aro you have to let me go and move on I know you will

never forgive him for ordering my death but you cannot go on living in pain and loneliness". Rose sat

down in a chair and ran her finger through her hair "i don't think I can love him Emmett he took you

away from me he says am his mate and I am having strange feeling for him what do I do Emmett".

Emmett walked up to rose and caressed her face she stared up at him in shock he was touching her

but how. "i am using the last of my energy on earth to see you before I finally at peace rose I will

always love you but you have to give aro a chance he's your mate you might not never forgive him for

killing me but with out your mate you are nothing just let me go rose". She was dry sobbing and

nodded "thats my girl" Emmett leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips "goodby my love" he

whispered and he disappeared before her eyes she wrapped her arms around herself and dry sobbed

"Emmett goodby my love" she whispered. Aro was in the library with his brother when he felt pain go

through his whole being he got up and ran to rose cauis looked at Marcus "whats wrong with him"

Marcus was reading a book and did not look up "he felt his mate pain" and he resumed reading cauis

shrugged and resumed studying books.

Rose still on the floor staring at nothing when aro burst open the doors and saw rose on the ground

staring at nothing he ran up to her and pulled her into his arms "rose whats wrong" he kissed her hair

and ran his finger through her hair. "Emmett he came to say goodby and told me to love you" aro

looked at rose in shock he thought she was crazy but when he looked in her eyes he saw she was

sincere. Rose reached up and caressed aro face "am sorry if I said anything hurtful forgive me" rose

hugged aro tightly and he hugged her back "there is nothing you have to be sorry for my rose". Aro

stood up and and picked rose up bridal style he carried her to bed and covered her up rest your eyes I

will be back" Aro left the room and went to his study.

Esme and carlisle had settled in there room they decided to go check on rose and see how she was

doing. Rose was resting her eyes when she heard a knock on the door "come in" she said esme and

carlisle walked in the room rose jumped up "esme carlisle" she screamed she ran to them and gave

them a hug "i missed you both so much" she looked up into there eyes and gasped "your eyes are red

you guys are vegetarian" esme and carlisle smiled "listen we have been playing the vegetarion diet we

never wanted to do that diet we did that so you all would become closer then are coven would become

stronger with different vampires" they said. Rose took a step away from them "you betrayed us all you

just wanted to use us for you and esme gain" they both laughed "look at your eyes your not on the

vegetarian diet now either" rose looked down guilty and whispered "get the fuck out". "sorry we did

not hear you" esme said I said "get the fuck out" rose screamed they both bowed to her and walked

out. Rose slammed the door and threw a vase into the wall she thought "_if they both want the most _

_powerful in the family meaning Alice and Edward then it means aro has been working with them for awhile _

_see I cannot trust him am sorry Emmett I cannot do what you ask"_ she thought rose ripped off her

clothes and went to the closet and put on blue skinny jeans a t shirt and a jean jacket. She looked at

the glass balcony and thought _"i have to get out of here here's my chance"_ rose ran at the glass door

and jumped from the balcony to the garden below she took off into the forest. A guard passing by a

window saw a blur of blonde rush past he noticed it was Rosalie he went to go report to aro. Aro was

in his office he pulled out a drawer and took out a small box he opened it it was a engagement ring

blue sapphire around the ring with a diamond on small diamond on top it was perfect someone knocked

on the door "come in" a guard came in looking anxious "master aro I just saw Rosalie running into the

forest I think shes running away". Aro slammed his fist into the desk and broke it in half "what the hell

why didn't you chase her down you idiot" aro walked passed the guard and threw him into the wall aro

ran out his office and scented the air he would catch her and when he did she would be punished

severe and she will know that she is his also his mate aro was pissed the fuck off he jumped out a

window and slammed into the ground and took off into the forest she can run but she cannot hide her

scent is in his brain no matter where she goes he will find her aro stopped and scented the ground his

eyes were different his vampire instincts were out when he got to her she would know that when a

mate runs from her vampire mate she will be claimed and punished she smirked and ran after rose my

prey and mate on his mind.

please review thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers

lemons if it offends you don't read

Aro was running through the forest smelling her scent she

had not gone far inside his vampire instincts were screaming

"mine my mate" he sped up sensing she was near. Rose was

running through the forest in pain she tried to do what

Emmett wanted but it seemed she was not meant to be

happy with aro he would never change trying to capture her

brother and sister rose harden her heart and ran faster she

had to get away from him and the volturi suddenly rose heard

loud sound closing in on her rose suddenly felt aro present

from within herself "oh no hes almost caught up to me damn"

rose looked around her and saw a rocky cave she could hide

in she ran to it and hide down inside it "oh please don't let

him find me". Aro was close he stopped and scented the air

the scent had stopped in a wooded area around a rocky cave

her smirked. "rose I will give you 3 secs to come out from

where your hiding if I have to come find you your punishment

will be more severe" he purred. Rose shivered in fear she

knew he did not know where she was so she stayed quiet

hoping he could not find her. "times up rose here I come" aro

scented the air and smiled he could scent her from anywhere

and feel her he walked to the rocky cave and went inside.

Rose hear aro come in the cave "oh god" she closed her eyes

praying he could not find her when he reached down and

pulled her from the hole she was hiding in rose struggled and

kicked aro trying to get away from him "fuck stop struggling

you should not ran from me my mate". Rose froze hearing aro

voice and looked up into his eye and saw his inner beast was

in control "aro am sorry"... "don't speak your punishment

begins now". Aro reached within his pocket and took out

handcuffs. When rose saw the handcuffs she struggled from

him more and aro just released his pheromones and her eyes

rolled within her head from his scent "see rose since were

true mates I can release my pheromones to subdue you also

these handcuffs are specialty designed for vampires play" aro

handcuffed rose and laid her on the cave floor. Aro removed

his clothes his beast was still in control. Rose came out of her

daze and saw that her hands were handcuffed she stop

struggling realizing there was nothing she could do she

looked upon him with fear "aro I left you betrayed me you

were going to kidnap Edward, Alice and jasper and make

them join the guard your bastard". Aro faltered for a min his

eyes turned back to there normal red color and kneeled down

to rose "rose I am your mate any unhappiness is my

unhappiness I decided not to capture them just to make you

happy" suddenly his beast went back in control "but now I

have to teach you mate not to disobey me you are mine by

the time am through with you rose you will be screaming my

name in pleasure and will never disobey me again". aro

crawled over rose body scenting her skin and nipping her

body he reached up and ripped her shirt and pants off she

was left only in her panties and bra. Rose whimpered when

she felt the cold air brush her skin "aro please am sorry" the

beast within rose whispered "this is your punishment hes

your mate you will obey him" rose closed her eyes and leaned

her neck towards aro as submissive to him to show him hes

dominate. Aro beast purred when his mate offered her neck

to him he nuzzled her neck and licked her neck rose shivered

in pleasure. His tongue licked down her neck towards her bra

he bite her bra strap and her breast fell out into his hands he

licked her nipples and bite them rose moaned and panted aro

leaned up and stared in her eyes "what do you want my

mate". Rose stared into his eyes "and saw them dark with

lust and his beast in control "i won't beg or scream your name

aro". Aro smirked "you will soon" he licked his tongue down

her stomach around her navel and swirled his tongue around

her navel she squirmed and felt liquid pool inside her panties.

"mm mm" aro licked his lips smelling rose arousal scent the air

he licked down towards her pussy and smirked felt rose legs

trembling he ripped her panties off with one grip and felt rose

arousal hit him in the face he leaned down between her

pussy and slid one finger inside her and slid his finger in and

out and felt more liquid pool out. Rose trembled in need when

she felt his fingers moving inside her "please" she whispered

rose shuttered. He pushed her legs opened and licked her

pussy up and down while sliding his finger in and out inside

her. Rose felt herself coming to the edge the pleasure was

building and building as his fingers went faster and faster

inside her the sounds of his fingers going in and out were to

much rose arched up in pleasure "arooo" rose whole body

shook in pleasure. Aro felt the liquid pool on his tongue as

rose climaxed he licked all the juices from her pussy and licked

his hands clean. Rose was panting from the high she had just

come from she saw aro big and ready position himself at her

entrance "oh god" rose eyes rolled back within her head

when she felt aro cock push into her. He lifted both of her

legs and spread them as wide as he could pumping in and out

of her his balls slapping on her butt. Rose screamed in

pleasure feeling him go faster and faster his cock going

deeper and deeper inside her "your mine" aro screamed as

he pounded inside her "who do you belong to my mate". "am

yours" rose screamed she was meeting his thrust to thrust

and they both felt them selves close to the edge he was

licking her neck and felt his venom dripping from his teeth as

they reach the edge aro teeth pierced her neck rose

screamed feeling aro teeth pierce her rose screamed as a

second orgasm hit her. Aro licked her wound closed and

uncuffed rose she was in a daze from there love making. Aro

redressed picked up rose and headed back to volturi as he

ran back to voltuir his eyes were back to normal the beast

inside him reseeded for now. Rose was still out in a

pleasurable haze she came out of the haze and saw it was

dark outside she sat up for someone to pull her back down to

bed "where do you think your going" aro ran his hands down

her body "your so beautiful my rose". Aro sat up in bed and

pulled her on his lap "rose I want to ask you something" he

reached into a drawer at the side of the bed and pulled a

small box out and opened it "will you marry me". Rose stared

into his eyes and saw love within them "i …...".

please review thanks for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the followers for my story also I saw my story hits I have **191 Views **and **74 Visitors** so thanks for anyone visiting my story that being stated where are the reviews I will continue to write without them but I would like to know what anyone who visit my story things about it but again thanks for reading my story.

Rosalie looked at aro in shock in his hand was a beautiful diamond ring (there is a link at bottom of story to ring that I imagine he got her). "will you marry me rose" aro was staring at her with love in his eyes. Rose was in shock she did not know what to say suddenly she got sick to her stomach and ran to the bathroom and vomited up blood. Aro ran to her and held her hair from her face "am I so hated that you vomited since your sick of me" rose sat on the floor "i just got sick all of a sudden I feel better now" she smiled. Aro picked up rose and carried her to bed and laid her down he put the ring back in the drawer and ran out the room to see his friend carlisle. Rose turned over in the bed and pulled out the drawer and took out to ring to look at it inside her vampire instincts were screaming my mate he's mine but her head was scared to trust aro she knew that aro loved her rose put the ring back in the drawer and fell back in the bed woozy this was strange vampires don't get sick so what was wrong with her she was worried.

Aro burst into carlisle and esme room "carlisle something is wrong with my mate I want you to come check her" carlisle stood up "okay what symptoms have she's been having my friend", "shes been having nausea and woozy this is strange my friend vampires can't get sick it's impossible am worried carlisle". "okay aro lets go check on her" carlisle grabbed his medical bag and went with aro to check up on rose.

Edward and Alice and jasper had went back to forks to check on Bella when Alice eyes glazes over and she got a vision. "Alice whats wrong" jasper grabbed her hand to comfort her while she went through the vision suddenly Alice came out the vision "we have to go to volturi rose future is fuzzy I can't see bits and pieces of her future". "Alice I thought you said she will be okay" Edward was upset and jasper use his powers to calm Edward down. "edward this just happened I can't control my visions lets go get Bella since she was worried about rose and head to volturi" Edward nodded and they all went to forks to get Bella.

Aro and carlisle walked into the room and saw rose eyes were closed aro walked up to rose and caressed her face "rose I brought carlisle to check up on you" aro noticed that rose did not open her eyes immediately "rose" aro shook her and she still did not awake she just sighed and rolled over carlisle walked up to rose and gasped "i can't believe my eyes she's sleeping aro this is impossible vampires can't sleep". Aro glanced up at carlisle in worry and nodded towards the door they stepped outside the room and aro slammed carlisle into the wall "i don't care what you do something is wrong with my mate and I want you to find out what its is I cannot lose her" aro lowered carlisle to the floor. "aro I have never seen nothing like this I have to observe her more just let her sleep as long as she's not looking sick she will be alright I am going to the library to study and learn more about what might be happening to her" carlisle walked off to head to the library. Aro slammed his fist into the wall and walked back inside to rose he laid down in the bed and pulled her into his arms she snuggled into him. Aro kissed her hair "i love you I won't let anything happen to you.

"_**rose was in a flower field the sun shining on her skin she smiled suddenly a child with golden hair ran to her and held on to her legs the child looked up into her eyes and smiled. Rose was dry sobbing in happiness she always wanted a child she picked him up and held him close she noticed that he was a vampire like her but how was this possible vampire's can't have children. "I love you mommy I can't wait to meet you and papa" the child smiled and hugged rose back".**_

Bella was in her room doing school work when she dozed off in her dream she saw rose and aro holding a child they were so happy but suddenly the scene turned dark rose was dead and the child gone and aro was like his brother Marcus no light in his eyes. Bella gasped and awoke from her daze "i have to go to volturi Bella ran to he closet to pack her clothes when Edward, Alice, and jasper appeared in her room. "Edward" Bella ran into Edwards arms "we have to go to volturi rose needs us". Alice smiled and went to Bella closet to pack cloths "we know Bella were all going to volturi together we don't have to worry about aro any longer he does not want us to join his guard anymore he is only wants to make rose happy she does not want us to join the guard". Bella smiled and went to go help Alice pack clothes she knew if she let Alice pack all her clothes she would only pick stuff that is designer which she does not have a lot of designer stuff anyway.

Okay thanks for reading story please review so what do you think is wrong with rose I gave a huge hint in story so it's not hard to figure here link to ring

shop/product/prestige-unity-diamond-ring-14k-white -gold-diamond-prestige-unity-engagement-ring-2-ct- tw?ID=699356&CategoryID=21176&LinkType=PDPZ1


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the views and people that are following again twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers

Carlisle was in the library studying books after books to discover what was wrong with rose he knew if

he did not find out what was wrong with her aro would have his head he sighed and resumed

searching when one of the books caught his eyes the title of the book was immortal vampire mates he

read quickly through the books and gasped in surprise he snatched up the book and quickly ran to aro.

Aro was pacing the his study with his brother he slammed his fist on his desk in fury "i can't sit and wait

anymore something is wrong with my mate carlisle better find out whats wrong with her or he will die".

Marcus slammed his book shut and stood up "aro he will find out what is wrong with your mate he is a

bright doctor that has learned many things she will be alright". Aro turned to Marcus and Marcus saw

true fear in aro eyes. Caius walked up to aro and put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently

"don't worry brother everything will be alright". Suddenly the doors burst open and carlisle ran in "aro I

know what is wrong with rose she pregnant". Silence filled the room until a roar vibrated the room and

aro ran out the room. Carlisle looked at Marcus and caius "wheres he going I didn't finish explaining my

findings". Marcus and caius smiled "since he found out she's pregnant hes going to go protect his

mate" caius stood up suddenly "if rose can have children it means my wife can have children also" caius

ran out the room to his wife. Marcus resumed reading and carlisle sat down in a chair and waited for

aro to come back so he can explain.

Rose yawned and stretched she felt so refreshed she got up went to bathroom to take a shower when

she walked in the bathroom and got undressed as she passed the mirror she gasped in wonder her

stomach was as big as a volleyball she ran her hand over her stomach and something kicked her from

inside her stomach. "this is impossible am I pregnant I can't get pregnant" she sank to the floor in

shock.

Aro burst into the room and noticed rose was not in bed he saw the bathroom light on and went inside

he saw rose on the floor eyes dazed he sank to to the floor and pulled her into his arms. "rose speak

to me" he looked down at her hands and saw she was caressing her stomach. "rose you now know

your pregnant thatch always what you wanted am so happy we are having a child together". Aro heard

dry sobbing she turned to him and gripped his shirt "am so happy I always wanted to be a mother you

and me made the most perfect gift". Aro stood her up and walked her back to bed he tucked her in and

kissed her forehead "i will be right back am going to talk to carlisle am placing two guards outside your

door love you" aro walked out the room and rose closed her eyes.

Edward, Bella, and Alice had arrived in volterra,Italy they rented a car and drove to the clock tower

where Edward was going to expose himself. "so what do we do when we get there how will we get

the volturi attention" Edward said to Alice. Alice giggled "easy silly I will call them" she dialed a number

and gianna picked up "hello this is gianna how might I help you", "hello this is Alice I request a

audience with aro this is very important". "okay one min gianna called aro "what is it" he yelled "i am

busy at the moment". Gianna shivered in fright from aro tone of voice "aro we have Alice Cullen

requesting a audience with you is this okay". Aro smiled "yes it is fine is only Alice coming to visit", "miss

Alice is only you coming or more guest". "yes my brother Edward and Bella are coming with me I have

something important to speak to aro about". Gianna told aro and he gave her the okay "okay you are

cleared to come no guards will bother you Alice". Alice smiled and hung up the phone "see Edward and

Bella simple now there won't be a fight" Alice stepped on petal and accelerated and sped to volturi.

Aro walked into his study and saw carlisle sitting down waiting for him aro went to his desk and sat

down "tell me everything how is this possible". Carlisle stood up "well aro I still don't believe it but she

is pregnant the reason rose never got pregnant with Emmett is because they were not true mates but

if a vampire are true mates they can have children do you know what this mean aro any true mates can

have children this is amazing". Aro glanced up at carlisle "this is to easy carlisle what are the risk to my

mate". He glanced down and looked aro into his eyes "since a vampire cannot normally have children

there body is put in stress to carry the child they give all there energy to the child". Aro growled and

stood up "what the fuck will happen". Carlisle stared at aro for a moment and murmured "she will die"

aro looked at him in shock and felt his undead hurt break in two.

please review again thanks for reading


End file.
